Temptation, Frustration
by Elegant Solution
Summary: [Hairspray 2007] Inspired by the Police song, Don't Stand so Close to Me. CornyAmber.  Temptation can get the best of you.


_Young teacher, the subject  
Of schoolgirl fantasy  
She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be_

Corny was no idiot. He knew that many of the council girls developed crushes on him. He never played into any of them though, that was just beyond wrong. A lot of people would end up in trouble if that ever happen. He'd let the teen girls flirt with him and touch him while they giggled and batted their eyelashes. It was all just innocent fun until Amber came along.

Amber Von Tussle with her cold blue eyes, her scowl and her creamy skin. She would make his blood boil with her bratty attitude. Velma was ten times worse though. Sometimes Corny's hand would itch to reach out and slap the little princess right across her face. He wanted to make her cry, make her feel, but most of all he wanted to make her his.

_Inside her there's longing  
This girls an open page  
Book marking – she's so close now  
This girl is half his age_

Amber would watch him carefully during each show. She knew all his different smiles, all his different dance moves, and each note his deep, smooth voice could hit. She pretended to hate him, when deep down she wanted him more than anything else in the world. She was so used to getting what she wanted, but Corny would be a hard one to get in her grasp. Amber Von Tussle was always up for a challenge.

It started off with a simple kiss. A simple little kiss that bought their world to a halt. It made the world start to spin a little faster, made their hearts beat at record speed, it made the fire begin to burn. Her lips were softer than he imagined. He had been surprised to see her meekly sitting on the couch in his dressing room, her skirts spread neatly beneath her, her legs crossed demurely. She looked like a pristine doll, so innocent, so pure, but he knew that she wasn't.

She looked up at him and didn't speak. Instead, she pushed herself up to stand and slowly walked toward him. Corny's fingers were on the knot of his tie, slowly loosening it. She placed her delicate, gloved hands on his shoulders and lifted her head up. He was still taller than her, even in heels, so she pushed up onto her toes some. Her pink lips pressed against his own, creating one of the sweetest kisses he had ever experienced.

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me_

Her perfume teased temptation under his nose. He wanted to reach out and grab her bare shoulders and press their bodies tightly together. _Control yourself, you have to handle this wisely_, Corny scolded himself.

"Morning, Corny," Amber smiled as she walked by, bumping right into Tammy, knocking her onto the ground.

"Bitch," Tammy grumbled and then looked at Corny for help.

"Amber, you should watch where you are going," Corny said, reaching his hand down to help the poor girl who had fallen.

Amber just rolled her eyes and continued on her way. They were good at keeping up appearances.

_Her friends are so jealous  
You know how bad girls get  
Sometimes its not so easy  
To be the teachers pet_

"Why does Amber get to dance the lead all the time?" Shelley complained.

"I'm a better dancer than she is," Brenda sulked, crossing her arms.

Corny tapped his fingers against the desk before looking down at the council girls.

"Amber is a very good dancer and she's a little bit better than you Brenda," he tried to say as calmly as he could.

"Oh she is not!" Brenda glared at him and Corny rolled his eyes.

"She only gets to dance lead because her mother blackmails everyone," Darla growled.

"Possibly, or it's because she's screwing Corny," Brenda said, narrowing her eyes at Corny.

"That is a very serious accusation Miss Wheeler, one I hope not to hear again or you will be suspended from the show. I do not sleep with girls who are not my own age," Corny told her sternly, believing his own lie as it left his lips.

"Whore!" Brenda hissed at Amber, knocking their shoulders together hard as they walked past each other.

"Excuse me?! I'm not the one who got knocked up by Brad," Amber growled at her, shoving Brenda back hard.

"I'm not the one who is spreading my legs wide for Corny Collins!" Brenda yelled, drawing attention to the girls and Amber lunged forward, tackling the council member to the ground.

"Oh good Lord, Corny, would you pull them apart for me? I just had my nails done," Velma said, rolling her icy eyes.

Corny walked over swiftly and pulled the two teenagers away from each other by the neck of their dresses.

"Knock it off," he told them sternly, not understanding why women got so catty with one another.

_Temptation, frustration  
So bad it makes him cry  
Wet bus stop, she's waiting  
His car is warm and dry_

"Amber did you tell anyone?" Corny asked, his voice shaking slightly with anger.

"No! You know that I'm not friends with any of them, why would I confide in them?" she asked back, her voice just as angry.

"Maybe you were bragging," Corny suggested.

"I'm not stupid Corny! I don't want to jeopardize what we have, give me a little more credit than that!" she yelled at him and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Amber."

"Good. They are just mad that I get to do everything, it's not my fault they all suck at dancing," she said, letting her head fall into her hand, her blonde hair spilling down her tanned arm.

"You're irresistible to me, Amber," he whispered, walking over and twirling one golden strand around his finger.

She smiled up at him. It was a warm, genuine smile that made his heart melt.

Amber shivered as she raised her hand and knocked on his door. The rain was still beating down in heavy droplets and she longed for his warmth.

"Amber!" Corny said in surprise when he opened the door to his apartment.

"Please…ca…can I come in?" she chattered.

"Yes, yes of course," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the warmth of his place.

It was like an automatic response, his fingers pulling off her soaked sweater. She shivered beneath his touch in both anticipation and cold. Her body was chilled and all he wanted to do was warm her up. Her beautiful breasts cupped in his hot palms, then his hands sliding down her belly, down, down, down to her core. She arched up in pleasure as his slender, nimble fingers worked the delicate button between her legs. She needed him, he needed her.

_Loose talk in the classroom  
Too hurt they try and try  
Strong words in the staffroom  
The accusations fly_

"If I find out that you touched my daughter, I will have your head," Velma growled at him.

She wasn't concerned for Amber's well being, but for her own ass. If word got out that her daughter was a tramp sleeping with the host of famous dance show, then she would simply die. She could not have that kind of embarrassment happening to her.

"There is no need to worry, Velma, you know that I would never touch one of the girls like that," Corny replied in an even tone.

"You better hope not," Velma said, narrowing her eyes before storming off.

"We have to be more careful," Amber whispered softly from the hiding space she had taken behind his couch.

"I know," he sighed.

_Its no use, he sees her  
He starts to shake and cough  
_

She was his addiction now. He couldn't get enough of her silky, creamy skin, her golden tresses, her bright blue eyes, her brilliant smile. He loved the way she would moan and wiggle beneath him. He loved to grab her hips and force her back against him. He loved burying his face into her sweet smelling hair. He loved having her.

Amber couldn't get enough of him. She loved sucking on his bottom lip and curling up in his lap. She loved to tug on his messy brown locks and throw him little smiles. She loved standing naked in front of him, knowing that he worshiped her perfect body. She loved making him come for her. She loved having him.

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me_


End file.
